


Thank you!

by dasfreefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: A collection of Haikyuu!! drabbles I'm writing as thank you notes!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Everyday Magic (Iwaizumi)

**Author's Note:**

> For: Gaby (claireandelide)
> 
> 48\. everyday magic with Iwaizumi from the original list of the [100 themes challenge](https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/).

Iwaizumi learned quickly that magic is not limited to the fantastic, but that you are a witch nonetheless. A very good witch.

You can get him to stay over long past when he intended to leave. Maybe the way you make his coffee is secretly a love potion. Sometimes, he watches you throughout the process just to make sure you don’t secretly pull a wand out of your sleeve. Or maybe your humming while you brew the pot is actually a hypnotic tune that puts him under a spell.

Either way, he’ll wrap his arms around you from behind and bury his face into the crook of your neck. He hums too when you place your hands over his.

“What kind of magic did you use on me?” he asks a little playfully.

“The everyday kind: just my charming personality, Hajime,” you tease. “Or I’m just really good at brewing coffee for you.” You punctuate this with a giggle and he chuckles as well before kissing your shoulder.

You truly are a very good witch.


	2. Everyday Magic (Ukai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: Brenna (explodingpringlescans)
> 
> 48\. everyday magic with Ukai from the original list of the [100 themes challenge](https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/).

He doesn’t need to be told twice that he’s quite cranky for his age. It might be the smoking that ages him quicker. At twenty-six, Ukai’s managed to convince most people he first meets that he’s almost ten-years-older with his aura alone. That is, until you enter the shop.

“Hey, stranger.”

It’s funny how two small words and your crooked half-smile can change his whole demeanor. The moment you enter the store every evening, though, whatever tension he’s holding immediately dissipates. He can’t remember if he’s genuinely smiled once today or if he’s just been using his customer service smile. It doesn’t matter at this point: he just wants to hear about your day, whatever funny things your colleagues might have said, and you him.

The smile he has on now is bona fide. For that alone, Ukai could kiss you.


	3. The True You (Tanaka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: Gaby (claireandelide)
> 
> 71\. the true you with Tanaka from the original list of the [100 themes challenge](https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/).

“Ryuu, what’s going on? You’re acting…well, you’re not being _you_.”

Tanaka’d give you a serious answer but he can’t say all that much when you’re squishing his cheeks together like this. He’s more than relieved knowing that the two of you stepped outside, so none of your friends can bear witness to the scene. He takes your hands and pulls them away from his face, a blush evident on his face despite the scowl.

“I don’t want your friends to think I’m too much,” he grumbles. Well, that would explain why he’s been rather quiet this whole time. You consider his words for a moment and cross your arms over your chest.

“If you keep being this boring version of yourself, they’re gonna think you’re not much of anything,” you tease. You uncross your arms and squish his face again. Despite his groans, you know he gets a kick out this. “Are you trying to make me a liar? With how much I’ve already bragged about you to them?”

“Wha? Acourshna!” (“What? Of course not!”)

“They already have a good impression of you from me, and you’ll have no problem proving that to them too. So just be the true you, okay? The Tanaka Ryuunosuke that I love.”

You feel his cheeks straining to smile under your fingertips. At the sensation, you remove your hands, one of which he takes into his before you can put them down. He lets out a proud laugh and then brings your hand up to his lips for a peck.

It’s reassuring to know he’s got you in his corner.


End file.
